Eternal Love
by Sekainao
Summary: ONE SHOT, not to be continued. Mei and Xiang have been dating a while, with the struggles of being a teenager, what will they decide? VERY SHORT! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**JUST A ONE SHOT, DON'T GET EXCITED! **

**I got inspired to do a one-shot, fluffy, sexy scene between Xiang and Mei.**

**I'm updating a lot :/**

**ALSO, I'D LIKE TO POINT OUT THAT 'COLLEGE' TO ME IS HIGH SCHOOL XD**

**…**

Xiang and Mei had been dating for a while now that it surprised everyone at College, they were an adorable couple but nobody really considered the fact of them being together. Xiang, a mysterious seventeen year old of whom the entire College female population thought was massively handsome. And Mei, also seventeen, can be a bit of a tomboy sometimes and loved by all, not to mention her boyfriend. However, Mei was always so shy when she was around Xiang so it was difficult to strengthen the relationship considering their teenage needs. But tonight was the night when Mei's parents would be away for a whole week and she was allowed to have Xiang over, it was so obvious that it was practically screaming 'sex'.

That morning, Mei got to College wanting so badly to see her beloved, mysterious boyfriend. He may be very stoic and quiet but when he was alone with Mei, his personality shifted to a more romantic being. As Mei walked through the double doors, being early as always, she was suddenly dragged aside by her hip and she let out a small squeal as she was pinned to the wall by someone. It took her a while to register it was Xiang with his smug smile as he saw her blush. She laughed as Xiang began kissing her neck,

"That's quite the hello" she said to him, Xiang didn't reply and continued kissing her neck, her jawline, taking his sweet time in connecting their lips. Mei closed her eyes and almost melted in his hold as she felt butterfly kisses on her neck, producing a love bite. Xiang faced his beautiful girlfriend and smiled slyly, Mei met his gaze,

"You okay?" he asked,

"I am now" she replied, she was about to walk away when Xiang initiated a deep kiss. Pushing her back against the wall and holding her wrists back, it sent shivers down Mei's spine as she had no control over her actions. It gave a thrill to her and she moaned within the kiss, Xiang was skilful.

It wasn't like they hadn't thought about sex; it was just that Mei was so shy to do anything. There were the pressures to lose your virginity from a young age so for a while it put Mei off, however now that she had hit puberty, she was more open about it but still very sensitive to it. That's why whenever Xiang would try and advance, Mei would gasp and her first instinct would be to push away.

Teenagers.

Xiang pulled away and smiled once again at his girlfriend who was completely pink in the face, she looked down embarrassed. Xiang used his finger to connect their gazes,

"We should get to class now" Xiang said, taking her hand and leading her away. Mei smiled, still in the fantasy of what had happened. She walked with Xiang to class since they had the same lesson, continuing with their lovingness in the class.

After the very boring Government class, Mei and Xiang, still hand in hand, were done for the day and decided to go to their favourite place which was a distant field where nobody ever went. Right now it was in full bloom so it was beautiful.

When they arrived, they laughed and played, messing about and tickling one another. Teasing and kissing.

Mei lay on the soft grass; her black hair weaved between the blades of grass. Xiang walked up to her and loomed over her which made her blush. He lay next to her but in a way where he was almost on her,

"I love you, Mei" Xiang said to her, Mei looked to her side and smiled, repeating the same words but with his name. She leaned in to kiss him but it turned into something deeper and Mei found herself underneath Xiang, kissing him furiously, passionately. Like she had forgotten her shyness and had just lost herself in him. In his kisses.

Both teens began to feel each other's body, becoming accustomed to it. Mei connected her hands around his neck, bringing him further in to the kiss and Xiang massaged her sides, slipping his hand under the shirt to touch the skin of her hip. Taking out his hand, Xiang felt up to Mei's breasts and Mei tensed.

Feeling her spasm Xiang pulled away but still so close to her, "You okay? Sorry if that was unexpected"

"No, it's fine. It's just a reflex I guess"

Xiang looked at her pitifully, "We don't **have **to have sex you know, I love you for who you are not your body" Xiang said, "Although, your body is mighty fine"

Mei giggled, "Please never say 'mighty fine' again!" she laughed, but her face softened, "I don't know if you want to, but I feel like we're ready. We're teenagers, this is what teens do. We do stupid things" Mei said, "Just so happens that this isn't one of them" Mei smiled,

Xiang smiled too and kissed her again.

After they parted, Mei spoke out, "We should probably get to my house"

Xiang looked at her closely and seductively, "We should"

…

YEAAAAAHHHH you can probably guess whats gonna happen next LAWL

Enjoy, It's only a one shot tho!


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know…I said it'd be only a one shot…but I had to make an Omake to the sexy scene. (If you didn't get it, this is after they've had the sexy times~)**

…

It began to get dark outside, it was the point at which the sky is red and pink but the darkness slowly creeps in and the moon comes out. The two teens lay in a double bed, embracing one another after their unification, Xiang was still wide awake but Mei was so tired that she had fallen asleep in Xiang's arms. His amber eyes continued looking at Mei as he stroked her soft face, he was happy that she wasn't hurt anymore. Due to it being their first it hurt Mei which struck Xiang in the heart, but after that it was just pure love, no shyness, no nothing. Everything just melted and they were conjoined together emotionally and now physically.

Xiang smiled at his sleeping girlfriend, her eyelashes were flickering as if she was about to wake. And as he thought that her eyes suddenly opened and she looked into his and smiled herself.

"Hey.." she said, Xiang replied by pulling her closer into the embrace. She sighed happily and snuggled closer to him for warmth,

"Are you okay…? You know…" he asked her, Mei laughed softly and stroked his cheek,

"I know why you're asking…" Mei replied, "…I'm a little sore but I'm fine"

"You're sore?" he asked,

"Well yeah, it was my first time so…you have to expect it" She smiled,

"You girls go through a lot" he stated, Mei chuckled and kiss him on the forehead. Sliding his choppy hair to one side, so soft…

"You want anything to eat?" Mei asked him, sitting up in bed, not realising her top half was naked. Xiang sat up too and was about to answer when his eyes shifted down and one eyebrow twitched. Mei rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek, she sat on the edge of the bed to put on a bra and a loose top. She reached for Xiang's blue underwear and slipped it on, since she couldn't find her own underwear. Xiang couldn't help but awe at the fact that his girlfriend was wearing his underwear which gave a thrill to him…

Problem was…what was he going to wear?

In the end Xiang went commando in his jeans and followed Mei downstairs, wondering what they were going to do.

When Xiang got downstairs and saw Mei in the kitchen he became aware of how lovely she looked, every curve of her body, every feature of her. Everything about her.

Xiang walked up to Mei and slipped his hands around her waist so his hands connected on her stomach, Mei squeaked as she felt his hands seductively around her hips.

"Hey Xiang…"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember how we met?" she asked looking over her shoulder at him, Xiang smiled and kissed her lips,

"How can I ever forget?"

…

It was winter and a teenage 16 year old girl was sat on a park bench, watching the snow fall, she was dressed in a blue duffel coat, a soft black hat that sat on the back of her head and her black skirt and black tights. She smiled as she watched her town be engulfed by the whiteness of December, out of the corner of her eye she saw a boy walking home from College since he had attended extra lessons. He was the new student who had come from Hong Kong and he was adorable, his name was Xiang.

When he was near, Mei called out to him, "Hey, Xiang" she called, Xiang paused and stared at her for a second. Hardly anybody dared talk to him or even dared to go near him. He didn't show emotion either which was strange but different.

He walked over to her and sat next to her, she smiled at him. "How's it going?" Mei asked, he looked at her as if surprised, most girls were afraid of him because of his stare.

"Um…good. You're talking to me?.." he asked, Mei smiled at him and replied,

"Why wouldn't I? You seem like a nice guy"

"Thank you" he said, genuinely surprised, "Most people don't like me at College" he said, Mei shuffled closer to him,

"I like you" she said, Xiang looked up at her and smiled. _Oh god, he looks so cute when he smiles, _Mei thought to herself.

_She likes talking to me and she's really cute too, _Xiang thought. _In fact, no, she's really beautiful. _

"I like you too…" he paused,

"Mei." She answered,

"Mei…" he repeated, what a beautiful name he thought.

While Xiang was in his own little world, Mei leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips. The kiss lasted a long time considering that they had only just got acquainted with another. Xiang was surprised but not completely opposed to the idea of the kiss, so in return Xiang placed his hand on her hand on the bench to keep herself up. He clasped his hand around her and continued kissing her.

It seemed like minutes had passed and when Mei pulled away, they both just stared into each other's eyes and knew…

…it was meant to be this way.

…

"You were so romantic" Mei said, looking at him, "You still are"

"And you're still as beautiful"

They sealed that with a kiss and went they parted, Xiang just had to say,

"You look hot in my underwear"

…

**AHAHHHAHHAHAHHAHAAHA OH XIANG**


End file.
